Serli Sarn
Serli Sarn is the Director of Security at Incom Corporation a nationalized faction of the New Republic. She was born on Ohma-D'un the largest moon of Naboo. Originally, she joined Corellian Transport Services on Year 9 Day 189. After a dispute with CTS, she left and was hired by Caitiri Ja`Brai of Republic Media Services, working for RMS for about a month and a half, she recieved the offer for Incom from the Chief Executive Gavin Kaos. Biography Early Life Leaving Naboo After Leaving Naboo Akrid Sevv's Smuggler Group New Republic Incom Corporation Assignment to Churba Acting Chief Operations Officer Relationships Friends Pranay Rey (NPC) Quina Zendu (NPC) Saubio D`jek (NPC) Caitiri Ja`Brai Gavin Kaos Owen von Ismay Romantic Alran Lester Betrayal Malcolm Stryder Disappearance Jacinto Allerti Ships Assigned Ships New Republic Republic Media Service ''RMS Morrigan The first ship that was ever assigned to Serli in the New Republic, used throughout her 3 month career at RMS and then used after her transfer to Incom. Incom Corp IC Kaotic Quantum Used extensivly as flagship throughout her career in Incom. Nicknamed the ''Quantum, Serli used the ship as a mobile residence, office, and Headquarters, when she was not in the Sullust system. The ship was just off the production lines when she became a member of Incom, acquiring the then unnamed Bulk Freighter, Serli named it and then modified it to fit her living requirements, as it would become her home. Serli used the Quantum to haul Raw Materials between Sullust and Losval, and it became essential on her assignment to Churba when she had to use it to load the IC Goliath 1. At the end of the year, Serli had spent more time on the Quantum than on solid ground. ''IC Goliath 1 First assinged to her when she went on her assignment to Churba to retrieve Raw Materials. It was essential as it was the only ship large enough to haul the RMs from Churba back to Sullust. After returning to Sullust from the Month long assignment to Churba, she took the reins of the COO position at Incom. During her time as COO she used the ''Goliath 1 extensivly to restock the busy shipyards of Sullust. Droids R2-J6 An R2-series astromech droid given to Serli by Malcolm Styrder. Nicknamed Jaysix after the last two characters of his operating number, he had masculine programing and a yellow and white paint scheme. TZ-2F A patrol droid, that Serli won in a raffle through Triton Dynamics. Nicknamed Raffle after her means of accumulation and carried a metallic yellow-white paint scheme. FA-4KT A FA-4 series pilot droid given to Serli as an early wedding present by Wolfgang Nospe. Nicknamed Katie after the last two letters of her operating number, she had feminine programing and was often seen piloting the Bulk Freighter The Kaotic Quantum. LE-3PO Bought from Cybot Galactic, Ellie (nicknamed after the first two characters of her operating number), was ordered with feminine programing, and to help Serli with the upcoming struggle of her term as Acting COO of Incom. She was also given Serli's routine yellow-white paint scheme. Vehicles Kaos Runner A Koro-2 Airspeeder, gifted to Serli by Bresarr the Hutt. Awards & Acheivements Promising Recruit Award - Year 9 Day 339 nominated for award by Gavin Kaos Positons Held *Corellian Transportation Service: **E-1 Junior Pilot *Republic Media Service: **O-2 - RNN Reporter *Incom Corpoation: **O-6 - Director of Security **C-1 - Chief Operations Officer (Short Term) Category:IndividualsCategory:NabooCategory:SerliSarn's Articles